Kepergianku
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Aku terbangun dengan kepala pening. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?


Yuhuuu, Minna-san! #plak

Maaf… Airin si author hiatus berkepanjangan ini datang lagi. *menunduk lesu* Tanpa berpidato panjang lebar… Minna-san, langsung baca aja yah!

Desclaimer: Kura-Niikun memang kakak saya XP Tapi Hunter X Hunter tetap punya Yoshihiro Togashi.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), istilah aneh, ada OC, FemKura, ada chara Bleach yang nongol entah dari mana XD.

**Happy Reading ^.~**

Kurapika's POV

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kutatap langit biru cerah dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Ah! Kepalaku sangat sakt. Kupegangi terus kepalaku, mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Pagi hari yang menyebalkan. Aku terbangun dengan rasa pegal, nyeri, dan lemas di sekujur tubuhku. Aku duduk dan menatap jalan setapak dengan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menyadari bahwa aku tertidur di bangku taman. Awww! Kepalaku sakit sekali. Otakku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini. Aku ingin beristirahat di tempat yang nyaman.  
>Aku pun mencoba berdiri. Huft, sial… Aku malah terjatuh ke jalan setapak. Tubuhku ini terlalu lemas untuk berdiri, bahkan berjalan. Aku berusaha duduk dan menggerakkan kakiku. Kakiku tetap saja sakit. Aku menghela napas berat. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?<p>

"Kurapika-Nee!" seru seseorang di belakangku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat gadis berambut lavender dan beriris violet. Rambut lurusnya menjuntai indah hingga pinggangnya. Gadis berbando hitam dengan simbol salib terbalik di pangkalnya. Dia terus memanggil namaku sambil berlari. Di belakangnya ada pria berkulit hitam manis, berambut silver jabrik dengan mata teal. Pria itu mengejar si gadis lavender.

Saat gadis itu sampai di hadapanku, ia munndukkan badan dan mengatur nafasnya. Aku menatapnya bingung. Siapa dia? Tapi saat aku mencari namanya dalam otak, kepalaku berdenyut nyeri. Melihatku memegang kepala, gadis itu terlihat khawatir.

"Kurapika-Nee? Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… Kau siapa?" ucapku memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Nee-san? Ini aku, Kirara Lucifer." ujarnya tersenyum manis.

"Ooohh… Kau … adik Kuroro, ya?" ujarku memastikan. Aku pernah melihat fotonya di rumah Kuroro.

"Ya! Nee-san benar! Apa Nee-san sedang sakit?" tanyanya mengerutkan dahi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum malu.

"Nee-san mau menginap di rumahku? Rumahku dekat sini. Aku kesepian di rumah…" katannya malu.

"Baiklah… Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak." kataku malu.

"Tenang saja!" katanya tersenyum lebar sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Kirara berbalik ke arah pria putih berjas hitam.  
>"Toushiro, tolong ya!" katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pria tegap bernama Toushiro itu menunduk hormat dan mengangkatku ala bridal style. Kami pun menyusuri jalan setapak.<p>

**XXxxXX**

Kami sampai di sebuah mansion besar. Akh, tidak. Ini lebih mirip istana. Gedung bercat putih bersih dan coklat keemasan ini sangat indah. Mataku hingga terbuka lebar mengagumi keindahannya.

"Ichi… Kami pulang!" seru Kirara menenteng keranjang penuh bunga mawar.

Lalu seorang pria tinggi datang dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk kami.

"Selamat datang, Nona Kirara." sapa pria rambut oranye menunduk hormat.

"Iya, Ichi… Ayo antarkan kami ke kamar tamu. Kurapika-Nee butuh istirahat." ujar Kirara lembut.

Pria oranye yang dipanggil Ichi tadi menatapku bingung. Namun ia segera menunduk hormat dan berjalan menuju rumah besar itu.

Kami sampai di sebuah bernuansa biru muda pucat. Pria putih itu pun membaringkanku di tempat tidur yang empuk. Kirara duduk di sampingku dan kedua pria tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku, Kurapika-Nee! Kenalkan, mereka adalah butlerku. Si rambut putih itu Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dan si rambut oranye itu Ichigo Kurosaki. Di sini hanya ada kami bertiga. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil kami saja. Aku akan menghubungi Kuro-Nii dan kawan-kawan Nee. Jadi Nee-san tenang saja di sini."ujar Kirara tersenyum lembut. Aku pun mengangguk pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum.

**XXxxXX**

Sejak pertemuan itu, aku selalu tersenyum. Setelah minum obat dari Kirara, masa lalu suramku hampir tak pernah teringat dalam ingatanku. Rumah ini seperti kastil perbatasan hutan dengan laut. Rumah yang kusebut kastil berada di samping jurang dengan dasar hamparan laut. Di sisi lainnya ada hutan lebat. Pepohonan rindang dan padang bunga liar terdapat di sana. Kastil berisi macam-macam ruang ini mempunyai taman yang sangat indah. Di dekat kastil pun ada rumah kaca dengan jutaan kupu-kupu cantik.

Aku bahagia di sini. Di pagi hari kami jalan-jalan di taman bunga. Bunga-bunga yang masih berembun sungguh cantik. Setiap pagi bunga-bunga bermekaran. Siang harinya kami bisa berlatih pedang atau pun panah. Kadang Toushiro dan Ichigo ikut serta bermain pedang. Mereka sangat lihai memainkan pedang.

Sore harinya kami bermain di hutan. Banyak binatang hutan yang menarik. Kirara suka sekali member makan kelinci hutan dan burung-burung.

Malam hari kami akan menonton film bersama. Kadang jika hujan, kami suka minum teh dan makan beberapa cemilan di rumah kaca. Suasana hujan dapat terasa jelas di rumah kaca. Kami juga suka pergi berselancar. Tapi yang paling kusuka adalah mendengar alunan biola yang Kirara mainkan. Dia mengingatkanku pada Kuroro. Aku sangat merindukan Kuroro.

**XXxxXX**

Aku dan Kirara sedang berada di rumah memainkan biolanya dengan tenang. Gesekan senar biolanya berdecit indah. Kupandang Kirara yang begitu menghayati permainannya. Dia mengenakan gaun putih dengan aksen mawar lavender. Gaun dengan tali tipis di kedua bahunya. Gaun itu melekat di tubuh indahnya, menjuntai hingga atas lututnya. Matanya terpejam menghayati suara biolanya.

Yah, setelah satu bulan di sini aku sudah terbiasa memakai pakaian wanita. Kini aku ikut memakai gaun seperti gaun Athena berwarna putih berkerlap-kerlip. Rambut pirangku sudah mencapai setengah punggung.

Ah… Simfoni ini … milik Kuroro. Aku merindukannya. Sungguh merindukannya. Dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, mebuatku tertawa, membuatku cemberut dan ngambek. Aku rindu sensasi saat bersama Kuroro. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah Kuroro… Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata. Aku membekap mulutku untuk meredakan isak tangis sementara air mataku terus mengalir. Aku tak ingin mengganggu Kirara yang sedang serius.

"Hikss…" isakku pelan. Mungkin Kirara menyadari isak tangisku.

"Nee? Nee-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir seraya memegang kedua bahuku.

"Tida apa-apa, Kirara. Aku… Aku hanya merindukan Kuroro." jawabku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Nee-san… Begitu merindukan Kuro-Nii…?" Tanya Kirara dengan nada sedih.

Sebenarnya aku tak mau melihatnya bersedih. Akan tetapi, aku benar-benar merindukan Kekasihku. Aku juga selalu bahagia bisa tinggal di sini. Bersama Kirara yang selalu saja membuatku tersenyum juga Ichigo si konyol dan Toushiro yang terkesan dingin. Tapi aku merindukan kehidupanku bersama Kuroro, Gon Killua, dan Leorio. Sudah satu bulan aku tidak pulang.

"Aku … ingin pulang." ucapku jujur dengan wajah sedih.

"Di sini rumahmu, Nee-san…" ujarnya. Dia mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibirnya. Kirara menahan tangis? Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kami menganggap Nee-san sebagai anggota keluarga…" suaranya tercekat. Aku tak tega membiarkannya bersedih. Walau baru satu bulan aku mengenalnya, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri.

"Kirara… " panggilku kecil saat dia terus menundukkan kepala.

"Pulanglah…"

"Apa?"

"Pulanglah, Nee-san. Besok pagi aku dan Toushiro akan mengantar Nee," ujarnya lembut.

Mendengar perkataannya, aku segera memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Terima kasih, Kirara…" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat sambil memelukku balik.

**XXxxXX**

Aku sudah bersiap-siap pagi ini. Aku mau pulang ke rumah Kuroro. Aku menggerai rambut pirangku. Aku memakai blus biru tak berlengan dengan renda di pangkal lengan dan kerahnya. Dengan rok putih selutut dan sepatu kaca melengkapi penampilanku.

"Nee-san, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kirara yang masuk ke kamarku.

"Tentu saja, Kirara!" sahutku tersenyum senang. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan [mengantarku ke mobil yang dikendarai Toushiro. Kami pergi menuju mansion Kuroro.

"Kuroro… Aku pulang." ucapku dalam hati dan tersenyum lebar sepanjang perjalanan.

**TBC XD**

Huft… Tadinya mau aku jadiin one shoot… Tapi tanganku udah pegel! XD Jadi kemungkinan jadi two shoot aja. Next chap, siap-siap terkaget-kaget yah! ;)

Review, Please….


End file.
